


软肋

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: 这个杀手不太冷AU40岁的杀手Thorx12岁的孤儿Loki重度ooc，完全是为了自己爽才写的文笔很差，剧情拖沓，废话很多甜饼，但其实也不怎么甜尽量五章之内完结
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

B507室今天也不太平。  
“兔崽子！老子打不死你！”  
面容阴沉的男人瞪着双布满血丝的眼睛破口大骂。他抡圆了胳膊，手里握着的棍子在空气里划出“咻咻”的脆响，一下又一下打在蜷缩在角落里的男孩儿身上。棍子砸在皮肉上发出的闷响听着就疼，可那男孩儿咬着手指硬是一声不吭，只有当棍子抽到了脊梁骨，他才哆嗦着闪躲。  
木棍受不住那么大力气，约莫打了二三十下，棍子就折了，木屑混杂着尖锐的碴子在男孩儿脊背上划出了血痕，血珠顺着伤口渗了出来，染红了脏得不成样子的白衬衣。直到这时候，暴虐的男人才停了手，他拎起被打得奄奄一息的男孩儿的衣领，毫不在意地往地上一甩，像扔一块抹布似的。接着，他又从裤兜里掏出几块零钱，丢到男孩脚边。  
“别他妈的装死了，小畜生！去给老子买几瓶酒回来！”  
男孩儿不敢抗命，可身上的伤拖慢了他的动作。匍匐在地的他艰难地用四肢撑起自己的身体，剧烈的疼痛让他不停地颤抖，比柴火还细的胳膊没能撑住他的身体，男孩儿又摔倒了。但身后的男人已经不耐烦了，听着越来越近的鞋底与地面的摩擦声，男孩儿再次挣扎着起身，跪在地上摸索着捡起一地的钢镚，颤巍巍地扶着身旁的凳子站了起来。  
“妈的！磨蹭什么呢！”  
阴郁的男人彻底没了耐心，他蹭蹭几步走到男孩儿身后，抬脚就往男孩儿腰上一踹。男孩没能躲过这一下，他趔趄两步，终究是没站稳，扑到了地上。男孩儿的膝盖摔破了，鲜血顺着小腿往下流，打湿了他脚上的白袜子，他的胳膊也没好到哪儿去，粗糙的水泥地把男孩儿的胳膊剐破了皮，更别说他的脸了，那简直是惨不忍睹，男孩儿倒下的时候，额角磕到了椅子，比鸡蛋稍微小点的包肿了起来。即便这样，顶着一身伤的男孩儿仍咬着牙不出声，他耷拉着脑袋，攥着零钱一瘸一拐地走出了大门。  
这就是Loki，不必多说也知道，刚才下死手打他的那人是他的父亲。和往常一样，因为些鸡毛蒜皮的事情，他挨了他毒瘾发作的父亲的一顿胖揍。拖着伤腿的Loki一寸一寸地把自己挪下台阶，每当这个时候，他都恨极了这个世界。他说不清有多少次想要杀了家里那个混帐东西，可他偏偏不能，倒不是因为双方实力过于悬殊，虽然这也是原因之一，但更重要的是因为他的父亲是他唯一的监护人。若是那个混蛋死了，那Loki的下场也好不到哪儿去，最好也不过是被送去孤儿院，最差则是要沦落街头，靠乞讨为生了。  
好不容易，Loki下到了三楼，体力不支的他瘫坐在地上。松懈了神经，疼痛就反扑过来，可Loki却连蜷起身体的力气都没了，他只好像个濒死的小动物，靠在栏杆上大口大口地喘着气。今天是他十二岁生日，可没人记得，至少他的父亲不会记得，眼前发黑的Loki又想起自己因受不了父亲家暴而离家出走的母亲，这让他心里多少有点难过，他总忍不住幻想，如果当初母亲能带他一起走，那他的日子会不会比现在好过很多。  
Loki在楼梯上坐了好一会儿才缓过劲，他艰难地迈开步子，不情愿地继续完成任务。卖酒的黑店离这里有几公里远，他的父亲显然没有给他乘车的钱，也就是说，这个可怜的小家伙得靠自己的两条腿走个来回，这距离放到平时还好说，可眼下这情况，“长途跋涉”对Loki来说就成了一种折磨。男孩儿绝望地闭上眼睛，认真地思考起“杀死父亲后再自杀”这个方案的可行性。  
当时的Loki并不知道，自己的苦日子就快要熬到头了。毕竟风水轮流转，不可能总让一个人倒霉，但这样的大道理对于一个十二岁的孩子来说，即便再怎么早慧，也太过深奥了。只能说他禽兽不如的父亲在生命的最后一刻终于做对了一件事情，他用打发Loki去买酒这件事，保住了他儿子的命。  
一个小时后，当Loki返回这栋破得快要倒塌的公寓楼时，他立刻捕获到弥漫着的紧张氛围。挨家挨户的门都紧闭着，空气凝固到几乎可以杀死路过的飞鸟。防御的警铃在Loki心里大作，他不敢声张，低着头大气都不敢出地一路爬上了五楼。一到五楼，浓烈的血腥味就冲进了鼻腔，呛得Loki直干呕，他掀起眼皮偷看着，映入眼帘的就是自家门前那一地的鲜红。几个穿着黑色大衣，脸上横着道疤的壮汉在他家门口进进出出，房间里传来噼里啪啦的声响。Loki猜到了，这是黑帮来要债了，他那倒霉的父亲为了几小包白粉欠了不少帐。不过黑帮估计要失望了，因为他的父亲早就败光了家底，现在那栋房子里，除了几件破家具就什么都没有了，真可谓是家徒四壁。  
这个家他是回不去了，Loki也不敢回了，而抱着两瓶酒的他出现得如此不合时宜，站在门口放哨的几名壮汉已经注意到了他的存在，此时再下楼也行不通了。在壮汉狐疑的目光里，Loki急出了一身冷汗。他没时间继续犹豫了，放哨的人正不停地打量着他，并随时有过来盘问的风险，无奈之下，Loki只好硬着头皮，径直朝走廊末端走去，他路过自家门口，用余光扫了眼倒在血泊里的父亲，又目不斜视地离开，最终敲响了B501室的门板。  
如果没记错的话，这里住着位新来的绅士，而这位出门总是拎着个小提琴的先生也是这栋楼里唯一一位没有被他父亲的暴脾气得罪过人。此刻，Loki把全部的希望都寄托在这位陌生人身上，他契而不舍地敲着门，默默祈祷着门会打开。  
Thor压根没打算掺和这场闹剧，虽然他早就听见了B507室的动静。作为一名杀手，他只想赶快结束他的任务，结了尾款去酒吧小酌一杯。男人的怒骂和乒乒乓乓的噪音让他觉得心烦，趴在窗台上盯梢的Thor只是暗骂一声，没有采取任何行动。  
直到那阵慌乱的敲门声在他屋内响起。  
声音响起的一瞬间，Thor如同机警地猎豹，瞬间绷紧了浑身的肌肉。他悄无声息地从卧室的阳台上摸到了客厅，他的身体紧贴着墙壁，不动声色地怀里掏出了把袖珍手枪，解开了保险栓，把子弹推上了膛，他把枪举在手里，随时准备发射。他屏着呼吸，谨慎地转过身子，眯起了一只眼睛，透过猫眼往外看。原来是住在B507的男孩儿，挂了彩的小脸裹在乱糟糟的头发里，明明被吓到话都说不利索，却一下又一下坚定地敲着门，大有不开门誓不罢休的劲头。  
确认了目标不会对自己构成威胁，Thor松了口气。他卸了劲儿，把视线从男孩儿脸上挪走，投向了更远处的猩红和黑衣人。联想到之前听到的声音，Thor明白是怎么一回事儿了，这大概率又是一场仇杀，在贫民窟，这样的事情不足为奇。不过到目前为止，Thor仍不打算插手，即使他很清楚外头那群黑衣人会对男孩儿做些什么。但多一事不如少一事，男孩儿的生死与他无关，况且与黑帮扯上关系对他自己也没好处。Thor这么想着，他把手枪别回衣服的暗兜，转身就走。  
“求您了，爸爸，我下次再也不贪玩了，我保证，求您开门吧。  
门外的男孩儿再次哭着请求，伴随着越来越急促的敲门，一阵脚步声也响了起来。这成功地拦下了Thor，他再次踱到门边，凑在猫眼上往外看。坏了，男孩儿的执着引来了黑帮的注意，那个放哨的正大步往自己家门前走。Thor瞥了眼门外瑟瑟发抖的男孩儿，飞快地在脑袋里权衡了下利弊：黑帮这种组织向来难缠，因为背后的势力太错综复杂，处理不好就容易引火烧身。Thor当然可以放任男孩儿被黑帮杀死，因为这本就不是他的责任，就算警察前来调查他也可以百分百脱身，但麻烦就麻烦在警方的调查，杀人放火这档子破事以那群废物的能力没有个十天半个月肯定结束不了，而这里头万一又生了什么变故，再惹得自己一身腥，那可就太影响他做生意了。  
两害相权取其轻，为了自保，Thor选择开门。他拉开了条小缝，拽着男孩儿的胳膊把他拉进屋，佯装着训斥了两句，又阴着脸堵在了门口，正对上走过来的黑帮小弟。那小弟也不是个愣头青，他一眼就看出Thor是个不好惹的碴子，就没硬碰硬，只是瞪了两眼，显摆了显摆自己的威风，掉头回去了。  
Thor关上门，转过身看着站在客厅里被吓得脸色煞白的男孩儿。作为杀手，他独来独往惯了，从没带过孩子，自然不知道该如何处理眼前这个突然闯进他家里的小麻烦。一大一小两个人面面相觑了一会儿，Thor才回了神，他指了指客厅的旧沙发，示意男孩儿坐过去，而自己则是走进盥洗室，投了条毛巾，拧干水，递给男孩儿，让他把脸上的泪痕和尘土擦干净。  
“等他们离开了你就走，去哪里都可以，我可以把你送过去，但就是不许赖在我这里。”  
受了惊的男孩儿不敢轻举妄动，蜷缩在沙发一角的他捧着Thor递来的毛巾，小猫似得一点一点蹭着脸上的脏东西。急着干活儿的Thor没耐心等男孩儿擦完了，他撂了句冷冰冰的逐客令后就返回了卧室。  
没了外界的干扰，Thor总算是能静下心来工作了。他新接的这个单子挺麻烦，雇主是某个政界高层，通过匿名信的方式要他去暗杀另一位竞争对手。四年一次的大选在即，越是到这个时候，就得谨慎，因为各家都憋着劲儿想给对手整个大丑闻。Thor下手必须干净利索，不能给雇主闹出半点风声，要不然不仅拿不到尾款，可能自己的项上人头也保不住。这也就是为什么Thor如此全神贯注工作的原因了，虽然他一向敬业，但这次实在是有点认真过头了。当Thor搁下手里的望远镜时，已经到了黄昏。看着天边如血色般的夕阳，Thor伸了个懒腰，按摩着自己僵硬的脖子走进了客厅。  
沙发上的阴影并未引起Thor的注意，直到那极力压抑的哭声传进他的耳朵，Thor才意识到那里有个人坐着。职业习惯让他立马停下了脚步，摆出一副防御的姿势，不过随后他就想起了下午的插曲。男孩儿悲戚的哭声成功挑起了Thor身体里那为数不多的愧疚与同情，他松开了拳头，反思自己下午的态度是不是违背了杀手的职业准则。  
不伤害妇孺，不虐杀猎物。  
果然，还是自己太凶了吧。虽然他只是习惯了冰冷的语气，但在一个刚刚失去了家人的孩子耳朵里，这话可完全变了味儿。Thor想起男孩儿花猫似得小脸，默默叹了口气，认命地从角落里翻出了积灰的药箱，又搬了把椅子，坐到了男孩儿跟前。  
“手。”  
男孩儿的眼睛里充满了畏惧，但他又不敢违抗Thor的命令，于是只好如受刑似得，瑟缩着把伤痕累累的手臂递了过去，又赶忙闭上了眼睛，一副英勇就义的模样。  
如临大敌的男孩儿看得Thor直想笑，他故作严肃地清了清嗓子，压下了笑意。他打开了药箱，找出了碘酒，又从袋子里取出三支棉签，蘸饱了药水，小心擦在男孩儿的伤口上。冰凉的药水贴上伤口非常刺激，在擦药过程中，男孩儿几次疼得想抽回手，都被Thor眼疾手快地捉住，最后，Thor只能虚握着男孩儿皮包骨头的手腕，才完成了包扎。  
“Thor，Thor Odinson。”  
Thor自报家门。他牵起男孩儿另外一只手，检查起上头的伤口，食指的关节上有很深的齿痕，唾液掺杂着血丝，留在皮肤上。这孩子怎么对自己下这么狠的手，Thor用复杂的眼神瞅着面前的小家伙，他重新换了三根棉签，先把血迹擦净，然后抹上药膏，最后绑了个创可贴。  
“Loki，Loki Laufeyson。”  
还不到一天功夫，就经历了这么多事，Loki心里乱得很。听到Thor的话，他条件反射地回答，等到说完了才想起来要害怕。虽然Thor救了他一命，但本能还是不断提醒着他，眼前这个人绝非善类。  
“还有别的亲人吗？比如说你妈妈？”  
没有铺垫，Thor单刀直入。说话间，胳膊上的伤口就处理完了，Thor弯下腰，查看起Loki的膝盖。情况不算太好，不过好歹血是止住了。Thor让Loki把腿放到沙发上，伸直，自己则是从药箱里抽出把镊子，夹着医用棉，把创面周围的秽物擦干净了才取出卷绷带缠上。Thor很熟练，毕竟他已经在自己身上操作过无数次了，不过一会儿，Loki的双膝就裹好了了白纱。  
“她走了。”  
这时候，Loki的情绪平复了下来，他止住了眼泪，拿起搭在沙发扶手上的湿毛巾擦了把脸，用力吸了吸鼻子，回答道。因为刚刚的哭泣，他的声音还有点哑，配上他哭肿的眼睛，看上去怪可怜的。  
“那爷爷奶奶呢？”  
Loki这幅模样让Thor想起某些小型食草动物，比如说兔子。这让一向处于猎食者地位的杀手先生有点慌，他习惯了鲜血和死亡，哪儿有这种耐下性子跟小朋友打交道的经验？Thor有点尴尬地托起Loki的下巴，让他的小脑袋枕在自己的手心里，看了看Loki额头上的包。Thor接着问，不过这次语气缓和了很多。  
“去世了。”  
Loki这么回答，他被迫昂起了头，这让他的声音变得有点奇怪。碎发在地心引力的作用下滑落，露出皮肤上的淤血块，Thor先是垫了块毛巾，才把冰袋放上去。冰冰凉的触感缓解了Loki的疼痛，而隔着毛巾也不会冻伤皮肤。待Thor调整完位置，他就乖巧地抬起手，自己按着。  
“叔叔婶婶总有吧？顺便，把衣服脱了。”  
得，这可真是哪壶不开提哪壶，但Thor也没办法，他只得狠下心追问。眼瞅着Loki的嘴角又要往下撇，Thor赶紧让他背过身去，他不想面对眼泪，另外，他也该处理Loki背上的伤口了。  
“都和他断绝关系了。”  
Loki口中的这个“他”指的就是他的父亲，早在Loki小的时候，他的亲戚们就和他们一家断交了。Loki配合地抬起胳膊，任由Thor把难闻的药膏和纱布裹满自己的身体。  
剪刀咔擦咔擦地把绷带剪断，Thor握着纱布的两头在Loki背上系了个活扣。Loki转过身，捡起掉在沙发上的外衣穿好，Thor则是坐在凳子上卷着纱布。他发愁地看着眼前这个基本被包成木乃伊的小东西，不知道该怎么办。亲戚是条路是彻底被堵死了，他也不能送Loki去孤儿院，因为那需要他实名登记，这对一个杀手来说太危险了，而直接把Loki赶走呢？这豆芽菜似的小身板怕是连一个星期都扛不住吧，况且面对一个无辜的孩子，Thor就是心再狠，也做不出这么残忍的事。眼下只有一条路可走了，就是把Loki留在身边。可，这真的是个正确的选择么？  
Thor的内心非常焦灼，而这时Loki的一句话打断了他的天人交战。  
“先生，求您别把我赶走。我已经无处可去了。”  
Loki这句怯生生的哀求正中红心，把Thor剩下的那点顾虑彻底击溃，天平开始歪斜，一切的抉择都如潮水般涌向了一处。Thor长叹口气，他收拾好药箱，扣上盖子，拎起上头的小提手站了起来。他的另一只手放在了Loki的脑袋上，学着主妇们哄孩子那样，轻轻拍了两下。  
“那么，Loki，没错吧。你可以住下来，只要你乖乖的。”


	2. Chapter 2

Thor的承诺给了Loki一颗定心丸，他暂且是不用担心自己的生计问题了。只不过有个规定他必须得遵守——“乖乖的”。这就不好办了，所谓的“乖”有无数种定义，Thor可没有说清楚到底怎么样才算是达标。Loki想了想，决定用最普世的定义来践行“乖”的理念，他从沙发上跳下来，亦步亦趋地跟在Thor身后，从客厅一路跟到了厨房。  
Thor被跟得不自在，屁股后头突然多出来的小尾巴让他误以为自己是只母鸡，但他又没法发火。蹲在冰箱冷柜前的Thor停下了翻找的动作，转身看着身后只有他胸口高的小朋友。而Loki只以为Thor有什么事要他去做，他歪了歪头，用湿漉漉的绿眼睛询问着。  
“去餐桌旁坐着等我。”  
Loki的心思挺好猜的，这么刻意的讨好无非就是害怕自己再把他赶走罢了。Thor把双手撑在膝盖上，让自己的视线和Loki的齐平，他指了指餐桌，吩咐Loki过去。  
待Loki在餐桌旁坐好，Thor才又转过身。他从橱柜里拿出两包速食食品——原谅他吧，你能指望一个单身汉的冰箱里有什么？他打开了食品包装，把热水倒进去，把随餐附赠的小叉子压在盒盖上，焖了一会儿，端上餐桌，摆在Loki面前。  
Loki是真的饿坏了，从刚刚起速食面的香味就一直勾引着他。他拿起叉子，大口往嘴里塞着食物。不一会儿，面条就见了底，Loki伸出粉色的舌尖舔了舔嘴角的番茄酱，这个时候他才想起被抛到九霄云外的餐桌礼仪。  
“再来一份？”  
为自己的吃相感到羞愧的Loki不敢对上Thor的眼睛，他的视线落在了Thor的面条上，这让Thor误以为他没吃饱。杀手主动推了推自己的食物，询问到。  
Thor对自己食量的误解让Loki更难堪了，他的脸一下就红了。Loki赶紧拒绝了Thor的好意，同时他也在心里埋怨起自己的粗鲁。寄人篱下的滋味不好受，Loki深知这一点，他得做点什么来挽回自己“乖孩子”的形象才行。  
“谢谢您的药和晚餐，先生。”  
待Thor一放下餐具，Loki就赶忙道谢。说这话时他的脊背挺得笔直，活像是电视台里的汇报演出。  
“咳…没事儿。叫我Thor就行。放轻松，我不会拿你怎么样的，小家伙。”  
Thor呛了一下，因为Loki的话。他不喜欢这样的过度礼貌，这让他觉得非常没有真实感，好像面前这个孩子是个严丝合缝的机器人似的。他知道Loki在想什么，但在他眼里，这些担心完全是多余的，他可不是那种出尔反尔的人。Thor拿起一旁的水杯，咽了口水润了润嗓子，接着说：  
“我晚上要出去一趟，不必等我，累了的话可以先去床上睡一觉。顺便一问，你有什么东西是想让我帮你带回来的吗？”  
“嗯…”，Loki轻哼了一声，犹豫着该不该把接下来的话说出口，“可以的话，您能不能帮我带一只小熊回来。”  
“用你就可以了。玩具熊？有什么特殊的要求吗？”  
Thor纠正Loki。这个请求倒也合情合理，这个年纪的孩子就应该沉浸在游戏和玩耍里，Thor这么想。  
“不是外面卖的那种。说起来，其实有点麻烦，如果不方便您，哦不，你也可以不用管我。那只熊，放在我的卧室…”  
Loki舔了舔嘴唇补充着。这只熊是他离家出走的母亲送他的礼物，也是这十二年来Loki唯一的朋友。挺可怜的对吧，别的男孩儿都在玩着变形金刚和电子游戏，而他每次挨完打以后只有个丑兮兮的小布熊陪他。可也正是因为如此，它对Loki来说是如此重要，甚至值得专门为它哭一场，虽然说Loki下午哭泣的主要原因是担心自己流离失所，但一想到拿不回来的小熊，他就更悲痛了。  
这的确不好办，Thor想了想贴在B507门口的封条，但他还是答应了下来。天色还不够暗，他需要再晚一点才能出门，Thor坐在沙发上百无聊赖地——他本应趁这段时间收拾餐桌的，不过这个活儿现在归Loki了，小家伙执意抢走了抹布——看着忙碌的的Loki，心里还是不舒服，为了Loki过分的殷勤，他只能安慰自己习惯就好。  
八点一到，Thor准时出发。初秋的夜已经起风了，他披上件薄风衣，拎着装了枪的琴箱出了门。今夜他的工作是踩点，找出最佳射击位置，争取在猎物拉票当天，一枪毙命。  
Thor前脚关上了门，Loki后脚就跑去了卧室的阳台。时间卡得正好，不出五分钟，他就见到了Thor从楼道里出来的身影。惨白的路灯射出锥形的光束，把垃圾堆的影子拖得老长，Thor正走在这条狭窄肮脏路上，挟着臭味儿的风卷起了他的衣角，高大的男人抬手按住头顶的帽子，以遮掩下面耀眼的金发。  
直到Thor的背影彻底消失于视野，Loki才进了屋。房子里面一片漆黑，这倒是和他之前那个家如出一辙。Loki走到床头，打开了台灯，暖色的灯光应声亮起，驱散了冷清。Loki坐在了床沿，一双绿眼睛盯着墙角的阴影出了神。  
又只剩他一个人了。  
Loki抱着膝盖蜷在床头，巨大的孤独感吞噬了他。此刻的他惊讶地发现自己竟然开始想念他的混球父亲。过去，他曾幻想过无数次父亲死去的那天，他笃定自己会为此欢呼乃至庆祝，可当这一天真的来临，他居然会感到难过。不久前才经历过的虐待在他脑海中变淡，美好的回忆涌现出来，全是舐犊情深。Loki已经记不清母亲的脸了，而他唯一的亲人又死在了黑帮的枪下，从此他的生日变成了父亲的忌日。他把头埋进臂弯，不知何时渗出的泪水打湿了他的衣衫，卧室里响起低低的抽泣，他压抑了整整一天的情感终于爆发。  
这世界这么大，他却没有家了。  
Loki又想到了Thor，这个救了他一命的男人。Loki对Thor一无所知，他不知道Thor的职业，不知道Thor的身份，甚至到现在为止，他只知道一个不知真假的名字，谁让他们只相处了一个下午呢。可就是这么一个陌生人，却对他如此好，为他包扎伤口，又为他做了顿饭，还答应了他不甚靠谱的请求…Thor对他好得简直令他迷惑，在他人生的前十二年里，从未感受过这样的爱与关怀。他早就习惯了伤痛、饥饿与无人问津，像颗野草似得病怏怏地活到这么大，而Thor的出现如同他黑暗世界中突然出现的一道光，Loki几乎要怀疑起Thor背后的动机和理由了。  
没有任何一种爱是理所应当的，这是Loki这十二年里跌滚打爬摸索出来的道理，就像他的父亲偶尔的和颜悦色背后一定有着不可告人的秘密一样，Loki坚信Thor之所以对他施以援手也一定有什么目的。可任凭他想破脑袋，都没琢磨出来这个高壮的男人能有求于他些什么。累了一整天的Loki躺在床上，他扯起被子，盖在身上，就这么想着想着，他迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
Thor于子夜收工。按照他本来的计划，他这个时候应该回家，洗个澡好好休息，为第二天的工作养精蓄锐，但他却变更了路线，因为有些事还没理清楚头绪，而家里显然不是个好地方。  
“老样子。”  
听见门铃，站在吧台里面的伙计抬头招呼，不用多费口舌，一杯龙舌兰就摆到了Thor面前。Thor也不客气，他把琴盒一放，端起酒杯一饮而尽，把空杯推回到伙计面前。  
“有心事？”  
Fandral又把酒满上，他抬头瞥了眼好兄弟紧缩的眉头，这么问。  
“我做了个不知对错的决定。”  
这次Thor不急着喝了，他抿了一口，任醇厚的酒香在舌尖喉头回荡。待酒味消散，Thor才不紧不慢地开了口，把下午的事一五一十地道来。  
“你知道你是个杀手吧。”  
听完了Thor的叙述，无可奈何地看着他的朋友，开口提醒。  
“我做不到赶他走，他会…死的，”Thor顿了顿，他斟酌了下用词，接着说，“况且这违背了我的职业道德。”  
“要我说，你坚持的这理念就是个笑话，现在哪儿还有人遵守这些？杀手最应该冷血无情，慈悲怜悯对你没有半点好处。”  
Fandral对老友的固执非常无奈，他知道自己劝不动Thor，但他仍忍不住加重了语气。  
Thor叹了口气，没有接话。他盯着杯中金色的液体好一会儿，才疲惫地用手压了压自己干涩的眼睛。Fandral这番话他又何尝不懂呢？当今这个社会只看重结果，没人在意取得结果的过程，除了Thor，在这方面，他像是从上个世纪来的，给自己定了套几近刻板的死规矩，哪怕是拿刀尖抵着他的喉咙都不能让他退让半步。Thor又想起家里那个小东西一双雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛，他不由责备起命运，为什么偏偏让他遇上这档子事儿？若是Loki没有敲响他的门，他大可以放任不管，可这个聪明的人小家伙偏偏来到他的门口…  
Thor在心底啐了声，他端起酒杯，狠狠灌了自己几口。  
“好自为之吧。”  
Fandral擦完了最后一个杯子，他拉上电闸，跟Thor一起出了门。站在大街上，他拍了拍老友的肩膀，语重心长地说。  
Thor点点头，与Fandral道别后，转身就走。他想了一路Fandral的话，不知不觉就走到了离家不远的便利店。Thor在商店门口停住了脚步，他摸了摸风衣的口袋，掏出了个烟盒，打开看了眼又合上，转身走进了店铺。  
Thor就没指望便利店能有什么好烟卖，但这个点钟他也没得选。握惯了枪的手在货架上游移，布满老茧手指还没来得及碰上烟盒，Loki那张伤痕累累的小脸突然跳进Thor的脑海。  
唉。Thor忍不住又叹了口气，自打Loki来了以后，他叹气的次数就呈几何倍往上增加了。  
最终Thor还是没有拿起香烟，他的手调了个方向，从冷柜里取了一瓶鲜牛奶。  
拎着枪和牛奶，Thor走进了楼道，他慢悠悠地走上楼，听着鞋子与地面摩擦发出的动静。不一会儿功夫他就到了五楼，Thor闷着头往前走，余光里一抹深黄的出现勒住了他的脚步。差点忘了，他跟小家伙的承诺。Thor往后退了几步，站在了B507的门口。  
B507的房门大开着，门框上横七竖八地贴满了警方的封条，血迹也没清理干净，地板上还有用白胶布贴出的死者轮廓。Thor从琴箱的侧袋里拿出一副手套带上——他不能留下指纹，要不然就是自找麻烦——然后他伸出手拨弄了两下门口贴着的封条，尽量扒出一个足够发的空隙好让他钻进去，这对Thor来说有点难，他壮硕的肌肉给他拖了不少后腿。  
Thor好不容易钻了进来，他打开手电，微弱的灯光照在地板上，Thor仔细避开地板上暗色的地方，他踮起脚，把自己挪进Loki以前的卧室。Thor举着手电环顾了一周，在床角看到了Loki要的熊。Thor拿起这只几乎被磨秃了的泰迪熊，一把揣进怀里，又垫着脚小心翼翼地从封条的缝隙里钻了出去。  
成功“潜逃”出来的杀手站在B507的门口活动了活动肩膀，这还是他第一次当小偷，战利品是一只毛毛熊，而雇主则是一个素昧平生的小男孩儿。感觉还不赖，Thor把熊塞进了装牛奶的袋子，拎起自己的东西，回了家。  
屋子里头不是全黑的，微弱的光从卧室透出来。Thor换了鞋，他把琴箱放在门口的置物柜上，又从塑料袋里掏出小熊，朝卧室走去。Loki睡得并不安稳，皱成一团的小脸一看就知道受了噩梦的侵扰。Thor静静地站在床边，看着蜷缩在床角的Loki，他没有叫醒他，只是提了提从男孩儿身上滑落的被角。软绵绵的布偶被摆在枕边，紧贴着Loki苍白的小脸，Thor关了台灯，带上门走了出去。  
今夜就睡个好觉吧，希望毛毛熊可以战胜你的梦魇，可怜的小东西。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天是个好天气。  
金色的阳光在枕头上跳舞，Loki被照得眯了眯眼睛，他的皮肤率先感受到温暖，随后是他的鼻子，熟悉的灰尘味钻进了他的鼻腔，让他误以为今天仍是寻常的一天。不过他很快就清醒过来了，因为房子里安静得出奇，没有他父亲的大吼大叫也没有女支女们高跟鞋踩在地板上的“嗒嗒”声。  
Loki起身，他撑起身体的手碰到了个软绵绵又毛茸茸的东西，他低头看去，棕色的小熊是他今天收到的第一个惊喜。Loki抱起小熊，把脸埋进它的肚子里，连着做了好几个深呼吸，小熊上有让他安心的味道。当他把头抬起，身体里那些畏惧和惶恐消散了大半，这只小熊是他的宝物，更是Thor跟他签订的一纸合约，现在Loki真的相信Thor不会赶他走了。  
Loki带着他的小熊去了客厅，Thor已经在那儿等候多时了。听见脚步，金发的杀手从报纸里抬起头，朝餐桌努努嘴。Loki顺着Thor的指示走向餐桌，那里摆着他的早饭：一个形状不太美观的煎蛋和一杯牛奶。躲在报纸后面，Thor偷偷从文字里掀起眼皮，观察着Loki，今天的小东西胆子似乎是大了一点，Thor敢肯定，这和他带回来的小熊有关。  
今天轮到Thor洗碗，才一会儿功夫，站在洗洁精泡沫里的他就听到客厅传来的惊呼和噼里啪啦东西撒了一地的动静。来不及擦手，Thor冲出厨房，黑着脸看着客厅的惨状——他摊了一地的枪支弹药以及站在角落目瞪口呆的Loki。  
“不许碰这个。”  
Thor警告Loki。他蹲了下来，把枪械一样一样地收回箱子，随后，他把箱子放到了柜子的顶层。  
“我一直以为你是个音乐家。”  
Loki自知惹了麻烦，他站在原地不敢说话。直到Thor的情绪稍稍缓和，他才小心翼翼地开口发问。  
“你的确可以这么理解。”  
Loki可不信Thor这套说辞，虽然他没去过音乐会，但也知道没有哪个音乐家会随身带这么多枪的，他狐疑地盯着Thor，一双绿眼睛飘到了柜顶。  
“不过我把枪声当音符。”  
Thor无奈地补充完后半句，他本可以不跟小家伙解释这么多，但看样子Loki是不肯轻易罢休的，为了避免以后麻烦，他还是尽早交代了得好。  
“酷。”  
Loki感叹，Thor惊讶地回头看了眼Loki，发现这个小东西竟然是认真的。  
“嘿，这可一点都不酷。”  
这孩子对酷的理解显然出了些偏差，Thor这么想。  
“能杀死自己讨厌的人难道不酷吗？”  
“但你自己的脑袋也被别在了裤腰上。”  
“那你不是还活得好好的？”  
Thor被Loki的话噎住了，他一时间想不到任何可以反驳Loki的话。他瞪了一眼Loki，企图吓退他。不过这并没什么用，Loki歪了歪脑袋，盯着Thor的眼睛等他解释。无话可说的Thor只好再次强调了一遍自己的观点。  
“杀人不该用酷来形容。”  
“好吧。那你可以教教我吗？”  
Loki对“Thor作为一个杀手为什么还能活到中年”这个话题没什么兴趣，他很明智地闭了嘴，不再争辩，转而询问起另外的事情。  
“教你杀人？不行。”  
Thor想都没想就拒绝了。  
“我学会了能帮你，你可以把我当成你的助手。你工作的时候总得有个人帮忙的对吧，比如说放哨？或者帮你解决一些不上道的家伙？你会轻松很多…”  
昨天夜里，Loki想了一整晚，终于琢磨出了点Thor收留他的原因，没准这个大个子想找个帮手，成年人并不靠谱，从孩子培养起来才是最可靠的，当然这也合了Loki的意，经过昨天的意外，他坚信自己应该学一门手艺防身。于是他给出了许多理由，试图说服Thor。  
“我说了，不行。”  
“为什么？你得给我个理由。”  
Thor冷硬的态度让Loki非常失望，他本以为Thor会像昨天那样毫不犹豫地答应自己的请求。但Loki错估了形式，对Thor而言，给小朋友捎个玩具回家是件无伤大雅的小事，而人命买卖却是他的底线，在这上面，他本来就不会轻易妥协，再加上Loki前面那番关于“酷”的言论，更让Thor怀疑起Loki想要学开枪的目的。Loki当然不肯这么轻易地放弃，他鼓起了勇气要跟Thor讨个理由。  
“没有理由，不行就是不行。”  
Thor站在厨房里，看着哗哗的流水冲去碟子上的油垢，而Loki则站在厨房门口誓不罢休，这一切都让Thor头疼，他从来都不是一个擅长解释的人，比起没用的空话，他更喜欢用行动来证明一切。昨天夜里Fandral的劝诫在他脑海里盘旋，现在又夹杂着Loki不满的控诉，一遍又一遍，绕得他太阳穴突突直跳。他终于忍不下去了，Thor关上了水龙头，他撸起袖子，大步走到Loki面前，抽出怀里的手枪塞进这个小麻烦精的怀里。  
“想学？可以。那你先开一枪给我看看。”  
这里Thor耍了个心眼儿，他给Loki的手枪是上了保险栓的（只有傻子才会把没上保险的枪揣在怀里，那太危险了），他以他二十年的职业生涯打赌，这个小麻烦精肯定不知道开枪之前要先解开保险。接着，他就抱着胳膊走到了一旁，一脸看好戏地往墙上一靠，欣赏起Loki的表演。  
果然，就和Thor预料的一样，第一次握枪的Loki根本不知道手枪上还有保险栓这个玩意儿。只见他学着从电影里的模样，用一只手握住枪柄，另一只手托住底座，眯起了眼睛透过准心瞄准了冰箱上的盆栽，别说，还真挺有模有样的，外行人铁定能被这架势糊弄住。不过接下来的场面就尴尬到有些失控了，Loki的食指勾住板机，缓缓往后拉…不对，是根本就拉不动，任凭他用了多大力气，都没办法让这个黑色的小零件活动半厘米，他甚至用上了两只手，可还是不行。Loki困惑地看向站在一旁的Thor，而后者戏谑地回看着他。  
“你觉得我会需要一个连板机都按不动的助手？”  
Thor收回Loki手里的枪，重新塞回上衣的暗兜，他迈着长腿走去客厅，丢给垂头丧气的的小家伙这么一句后就拿起还没看完的报纸，重新翻阅起来。巨大的失落感笼罩了Loki，他站在厨房门口好半天都没缓过神来。Thor说的对，他实在是太弱小了，要不然怎么会连枪都开不了呢？Loki沮丧地看了看自己的胳膊，一言不发地坐到了沙发上，低着头，不知道在想什么。  
Loki的模样让Thor感到有些抱歉，胜之不武让他有种欺负小孩儿的感觉。他耸耸肩，放下报纸，走到沙发旁坐下，十指交叉摆出一副谈判的样子，然后他说：  
“嘿，听着，你还是一个小男孩儿。是一个，嗯，该怎么说呢，一个有着美好未来的小家伙，你应该去从事更好的，更光明的职业，而不是去碰这些手染鲜血的勾当。”  
“既然是这样，那你为什么要干这行？”  
Loki抬起眼睛问。  
“我是迫不得已的，我只能干这行，但我希望别再有人坠入这深渊了，所以我才会阻止你。”  
Thor这么说，他拍了拍Loki的脑袋，这话题就算到此为止了。  
Loki的伤看着很吓人，但都不严重，再加上年轻人新陈代谢快，才一个月的功夫，他就好得七七八八了。在这一个月的时间里，Loki跟Thor彻底混熟了，他摸透了这个大个子是吃软不吃硬的脾气，因此胆子也顺势见长。  
“那约好了，明天带我去见见你的朋友。”  
Loki张开双臂，让Thor把最后一片纱布拆下，伤口的位置被粉色的嫩肉填满，用不了多久，这些新长出来的皮肉就会变成它本来的颜色。刚一恢复自由身，Loki就迫不及待地转过身，期待地看着Thor。  
“放心吧。”  
Thor顺手把纱布扔进墙角的垃圾桶，他点了点头应下了这件事，他举起三根手指，向并不存在的神明保证。  
“你最好别骗我，要不然咱们俩日子都别想好过。”  
Loki的威胁落在Thor眼里变成了小猫哈气，他低头瞅着小豆芽菜的头顶，心想这小东西个头不大，口气倒是不小。他倒想知道Loki还有些什么花招——无非是些小孩子的的恶作剧罢了，比如把牙膏换成鞋油之类的，大部分他都已经领教过了。不过Thor还是正了正神色，认真地跟Loki再三保证，虽然对Thor来说Loki的小动作无伤大雅，但这并不代表他愿意自找麻烦，这个时候还是顺了Loki的意比较好。  
在Thor的带领下，Loki来了Fandral的酒吧。他早就想这么做了，但之前一直没找到机会。Thor是匹神秘的孤狼，Loki费了好大口舌才打开这个男人紧闭的心门。此刻，Loki正站在门口打量着周围的一切，不仅仅是Fandral的酒吧，更是Thor的生活。  
“这就是你说的小尾巴？”  
Fandral从吧台后面闪出来，他侧着身子，靠在调酒台上，目光落在藏在Thor身后的Loki身上。Loki不自在地别过了脸，他发自本能地不喜欢这个留着撇山羊胡子的男人，尤其是Fandral轻浮的语气。  
“想喝点什么，小朋友？”  
又来了。就是这种把他当成被照顾者的态度，Loki厌恶极了，这总是让他不由自主地想起自己的无能，就比如说那天没能扣下去的板机，这一个月以来，Loki每天都在努力撕去弱小的标签，而Fandral的一句话让他前功尽弃。一脚踏进青春期门槛的男孩儿生平第一次燃起了逆反的熊熊火焰，他用他能表现出最成熟的样子说：  
“一杯伏特加。”  
Fandral没接腔，也没有动，他保持着靠在调酒台上吊儿郎当的姿势，用眼神询问起Thor。被人轻视让Loki怒火中烧，就在他即将爆发前，Thor开口了：  
“别听他的，给他一杯牛奶。”  
“兄弟，看清楚，我这儿是酒吧，可不是什么母婴店，我上哪儿给你找牛奶去？”  
Fandral两手一摊，一脸恕他无能为力的表情。  
“一杯伏特加！”  
Loki咬着牙又重复了一遍先前的话语，这次他特意把重音放在酒名上，好来彰显他的愤怒。  
“牛奶，或者给他点什么别的无酒精饮料。”  
就像拔河比赛，Thor和Loki较上了劲。这不是一场势均力敌的战争，天平正一点一点地往Thor一方倾斜，但Loki也倔到了极点，丝毫不肯退让半步。Fandral头疼地看着一大一小，非常明智地选择了走为上策。  
“你们俩先解决内部矛盾吧，决定了跟我说。我还要招呼其他客人。”  
“别惹麻烦。”  
Thor并非什么好好先生，在大部分情况下他都比较好说话，但这不等于他没脾气，尤其是，他向来吃软不吃硬。Loki的固执惹毛了Thor，他转过身，手指在台面上敲打着不耐烦的节奏，他盯了一会儿Loki的脸，出声警告。  
“只有婴儿才喝牛奶，我已经十二了。”  
Thor逆光而坐，高壮的身型投落下大片阴影，Loki就坐在这片能把他整个人都裹住的影子里，情绪暂时冲昏了他的头脑，他不服气地坐在椅子上大声为自己辩解。  
“可你还没到年纪对吧。法律是怎么规定的？只有到了二十二岁才能买酒喝。”  
面对Loki的狡辩，Thor沉默了一会儿，他控制了一下心里的恼火，打算以理服人。  
“杀手还遵守法律？真可笑。”  
在Loki看来，没有什么比Thor用法律这套东西来压他更荒唐了，但他也确实找不到反驳的理由，因为事实便是如此，于是他只好气鼓鼓地小声嘀咕。  
“杀手可以不遵守法律，但杀手也有一套自己的规则：不伤害妇孺，”Thor的耳朵很好使，他当然听见了Loki的抱怨，他没搭理Loki的不满，接着说，“在你这个年纪接触酒精太早了，这对你身体有害，要是我同意了，那我就违反了我的准则。”  
“那你凭什么就可以喝酒？”  
一计不成又生一计，Loki眼睛转了转，想到了个能骗到酒喝的好办法。要知道Thor的话里有个很大的逻辑漏洞，要抓住这个痛点进行驳斥并不难，但Loki接下来要做的可不是辩论赛，他要借着这个机会给Thor下个套。  
“因为我已经四十了。”  
Thor喝了口龙舌兰，冷静地回答。  
“可是酒精才不会管你几岁，它对所有人都有害。”  
眼瞅着“猎物”一步一步踏进圈套，这个年仅十二岁的小坏蛋几乎控制不住自己的坏笑。  
Thor无语凝噎，这是他第二次被Loki怼得没话说。他没好气地看着坐在一旁挂着一脸坏笑的小家伙，身上突然起了一阵恶寒——他太熟悉这个笑容了，这个笑容是恶作剧的前兆，每当Loki对他露出这种看似无辜实则可恶的笑容时，都意味着不久之后他肯定要倒些小霉。  
“你说的对，我是未成年，而你作为我唯一的监护人，却完全不考虑自己的健康状况，是不是有点太不负责了？”  
Loki把“监护人”这三个字念得百转千回，话里话外都透露着阴谋的气息。  
“你想说什么？”  
Thor端起酒杯，警惕地盯着笑得一肚子坏水儿的小东西。  
“你得以身作则才行。我有个主意，咱们俩喝一样的东西，我也好知道什么东西有利什么东西有害。”  
Loki的眼睛滴溜溜地转了一圈，落在了Thor手里的那杯金色的液体上。他的主意打得很清楚，既然Thor已经在喝酒了，那么为了遵守承诺，Thor也必须给他点上一杯一样的。  
Loki很聪明，但要注意的是他的聪明只能和同龄人相比，要糊弄一个年长他三倍还要多的大人，还是太稚嫩了。那句话怎么说的？Thor吃过的盐比Loki吃过的饭还多，这厢Loki才刚开口，那边Thor就弄懂了他想要干什么。大个子杀手好笑地看着眼前这个卖弄小聪明的男孩，毫不犹豫地点了点头，答应了Loki。只见他把剩下大半杯的龙舌兰往地上一泼，空杯啪得一声扣在吧台上，清脆的声响引得酒吧里的所有人回头观望，连Fandral都停下了调酒的动作。  
“两杯橙汁。”当着所有人的面，Thor盯着Loki的眼睛，一字一顿地重新下了单，然后他把侧脸贴在Loki耳边，用气声说出了后面的话，“别在我这儿耍诡计。”


	4. Chapter 4

Thor的鼻息扑打在Loki耳廓，略带苦味的酒香顺着Loki的皮肤钻进了他的身体，乘着血液融入每一个细胞。Loki的耳朵迅速红了起来，这片可爱的羞赧很快蔓延到了他身体的其他部位，连脖子都染上了点粉色。皮肤的滚烫提醒着Loki当下的自己是多么失态，他手忙脚乱地放下别在耳后的发，让黑色的发丝遮住自己的侧脸。即便如此，Loki仍担心被Thor发现自己的异常，他举起靠近Thor那侧的手臂，捂住泛红发烫的耳朵，假装支着头发呆。  
橙汁很快被端上桌，像是特意照顾他的年龄似得，玻璃杯杯顶插着把纸做的小阳伞。不过Loki现在完全没有心思去考虑这个小装饰到底是不是对他的侮辱了，或者更准确地说，他现在的心思已经完全不在面前这杯果汁上了。从Thor附在他耳旁说出那句话开始，他的意识就已经飘散了，他能感受到自己的心脏跳得很快，扑通扑通，几乎要撞破他的胸膛，他以前从未经历过这样的情况，这个情窦初开的十二岁男孩僵直着脊背坐在椅子上，不知道自己这是怎么了。  
酒吧仍然喧闹，在喝酒划拳的叫嚷声里，没人注意到吧台，也没人知道这个才十二岁零一个月的男孩面临着一个多么棘手的情况，就连旁边的Thor也没注意。Loki用余光瞄着坐在一旁的男人，他失望地发现Thor没受半点影响，他们两个人中，方寸大乱的只有自己。Thor端起橙汁，喝了一口，皱了皱眉，应该是不习惯果汁甜腻的味道，接着他又把杯子放回杯垫，在随身携带的手帕上擦了擦手，把手上沾上的湿气擦净后翻了翻一旁的杂志。Fandral站在吧台里面忙活，把摇酒壶摇得哗哗作响，不过一会儿功夫一杯漂亮的鸡尾酒就做了出来。在没有顾客点单的空隙里，Fandral一边洗着杯子一边跟Thor讲些荤段子，Thor不常接话，但说到有趣时也会笑几声。  
Loki没有在意Fandral胡言乱语了些什么，但反正都是些少儿不宜的话罢了。让他感到不适的是Fandral的动作和Thor的态度，每当Fandral的手落到Thor的肩膀上或者Thor发出爽朗的笑声时，都有一座火山在Loki心里爆发，这座火山流淌着酸涩的岩浆，腐蚀着他的心。懵懂的小家伙还不知道这种感觉叫做嫉妒，他只好竭尽全力地掩盖自己。他突然站起身，从吧台里面抢过了装满冰块的小铁桶，一股脑地全倒进自己这杯饮料里。  
Loki的反常引起了Thor的目光，不过他只当Loki是在闹小孩子脾气，他清了清嗓子，发出点动静，提醒Loki别太过分。  
“不要加太多冰块，你会肚子疼的。”  
沉浸在自己的世界里的Loki被Thor吓了一跳，他手一抖，冰块哗啦啦地撒了一桌子。Fandral赶紧走过来打圆场，但Loki没有领他这个情，这个十二岁零一个月的小家伙气呼呼地跳下椅子，跑出了门，留下两个不知道发生了什么的中年男人疑惑对望。  
Loki从来都不是一个坦诚的孩子，在人生的前十二年里，他总是用谎言和沉默来伪装自己的感情，因为说真话对他来说实在是太危险了，谁都不知道会因为哪句心里话换来一顿毒打。可若要从某种角度来看，Loki又比这世界上任何人都要真诚，这也许得归于无知者无畏，比如他从未亲手了结过他人性命，所以可以轻而易举地说出想要当个杀手这种话，再比如他从未经历过爱情，不知道萦绕于他心头的这种朦胧的情愫会带来些什么，所以他自然可以说出温软情话。  
Loki在回家的路上开得窍，他想了一道，终于弄明白了他内心这股暗潮涌动是什么，他把它们定义为爱。想到这儿，Loki便释怀了，先前在酒吧里的惶恐不是他胆怯，他之所以感到害怕是因为他从未经历过这种美妙的体验，而爱情来得又如此汹涌澎湃，如巨浪般冲刷着他的灵魂，几乎要把他淹没，他不得不使出浑身解数才能从海浪里挣扎着缓口气。你看，这样恐怖的事情，怎么能叫他不害怕？但与恐惧携手而来的叫做快乐，当黑暗的潮水退去后，留下了一沙滩的礼物，他就站在这片无垠的情绪海滩上，欣喜地看着满地闪着光的‘贝壳’。Loki捡起了这些五光十色的小礼物，从他的脚边开始，一直到地平线。每当他捡起一个‘贝壳’，他对Thor的情感就加深了一点，直到他的手心再也盛不下任何一个，他才发现自己对Thor的爱早已溢了出来。  
Loki从未怀疑过Thor对他的感情，他坚信跟在他身后的这个强壮的男人爱他就如同他爱Thor一样。Thor怎么会不爱他呢？从他们相识的那天起，Thor待他的点点滴滴难道还不够证明Thor对他的爱么？一想到这儿，Loki的底气更足了，他认为他们的爱就像1+1=2那样，是亘古不变的真理，任何人都无法推翻。  
爱究竟是什么？这是个复杂的问题，哪怕是最伟大的哲学家都没办法解释清楚。如果按照Loki的理解，爱一个人就是无条件地对这个人好，让他吃饱穿暖、照顾他、让他免受暴力的侵扰倒也没错，爱情的确需要物质的支撑，没有物质作为支撑的爱情多半是南柯一梦。但爱情就仅仅只是物质上的满足吗？Loki把爱想得太简单了，毕竟他的年龄还没有经历过很多。爱情对于Thor来说是另外一回事儿，基于物质之上，他看到了责任与义务，尊严与品格，他非常清楚接受一段感情的开始意味着什么，要面临着什么，会付出什么 。因此，由于两人对‘爱’的理解不同，下面这场小小的失败就不足为奇了。  
“Thor，我觉得我的胃里有一千只蝴蝶在飞。”  
一进家门，Loki就迫不及待地扑向卧室的大床，他仰着倒了下去，张开的双臂像两只翅膀，被床垫里的弹簧震得直晃。  
“我是不是说了让你少加冰块。”  
Thor脱下薄风衣，挂在门口的衣架上。他迈着两条长腿走到电视柜旁，从左侧的第一个抽屉里找出胃药，扣开背面的铝箔纸，取出两粒小小的胶囊，又倒了杯水，递给Loki。  
“我没生病。”  
Loki推开Thor的手，他在床上打了个滚，滚到床铺的另一边，坐了起来，抱着胳膊看着不远处的中年人说。  
Loki的话前后矛盾，Thor挑了挑眉头，等Loki给他一个解释。Thor的不开窍让Loki有点生气也有点无奈，他不得不放弃那些委婉迂回的情话，用最简单直白的方式把自己的心思全盘托出。  
“我是想说，我爱上你了，Thor，你是我的初恋……”  
听到Loki的告白，Thor的第一个反应就是拒绝。拒绝的理由并不是因为不爱，而是不合适，无论是因为他们的年龄还是因为些别的东西。而至于Thor是否也‘爱’着Loki呢？这个中年人从来没思考过，他只是习惯性地照顾Loki，虽然这些照顾比别的养父更加细致入微，但这就是爱吗？Loki的心意让Thor恍惚了一秒，他听见在自己的心里有个声音在低吟着答案，不过他没有仔细听，因为他习惯用理性来思考问题，感情这东西向来都是被忽略的。  
可是该怎么拒绝？Thor看着那张写满期待的小脸，犹豫了。冷硬的话语首先被他排除在外，不难想象小东西听完那些硬邦邦的句子后的表情，他实在是有点不忍心。该死的，什么时候他也变得这么多愁善感了？杀手最忌讳柔情，可看着Loki的眼睛，他偏偏一个狠字都说不出口。  
“如果你从来没有爱过，你又是怎么知道你爱上了我？”  
Thor把杯子和药片放到一旁的床头柜上，坐到床边问Loki。  
“我当然知道，就像我说的，我感觉到我的胃里有一千只蝴蝶正拍打着翅膀。”  
Loki双手交叠搭在腹部，掌心的温度缓解了他因为太紧张以及吃了太多冰块产生的微微不适。  
“听我说，我觉得你把爱和崇拜弄混了。不过没关系，很多人最开始都弄不清楚这两个东西……”  
“别像学校里的老师似得管这管那！我难道还搞不清楚我自己的感觉？”  
Loki讨厌Thor的说教，他嚷嚷着打断了Thor。拜托，他又不是傻子，怎么可能会不知道自己这到底是喜欢还是崇拜？这些大人总是把他当成个不谙世事的孩子，无论是Thor还是Fandral都是这样，他可真是烦透了这些“刻意保护”。  
“如果你非要这样的话，好吧，我其实不愿意说得这么直接，Loki，恕我不能接受这份感情。”  
Loki软硬不吃，Thor拿他没辙。无奈之下，他只好说出最伤人的话。  
“……你当然爱我，你敢说你之前待我种种全是假的？”  
Loki张了张嘴，却说不出话，他不甘心地看着Thor，两只小手捏着衣角揉搓了半天，好不容易憋出句为自己这段无疾而终的感情抗争的话。  
“那不是爱，那是责任。我做的只不过是这世界上大多数成年人在遇到像你这样的孩子时都会做的事。”  
即便语气再温柔，真相也依然残酷。Thor的话如一大盆凉水，冷不丁地浇在Loki身上，把他心里那点希望的火苗彻底浇灭。藏在Loki眼角眉梢的积雨云吸饱了水分，雨水在下一秒落下，Loki赶紧眨了眨自己的眼镜，企图让睫毛带走眼眶里的泪。  
“你可以去爱，但我跟你保证，我绝对不是最佳人选。你可以试试同龄人，男人、女人、黑人、白人和亚洲人，都可以，只要等你再稍微长大那么一点点……”  
Loki濡湿的睫毛看得Thor心里不是滋味，他蹲在Loki面前，扯了张纸巾放在Loki手里，示意小家伙擦擦眼睛。等Loki情绪平复，Thor安慰道。  
“如果说我只爱你呢？”  
Loki说这话时，嗓子有点哑，他咳嗽了几声，好让自己的声音听起来清楚一点。  
“如果真的是那样，也没有关系。等你再长大一点，至少长到和我一样高了，如果那个时候你还是爱我，我就接受你的告白，怎么样？”  
Thor的提议很合理，Loki没多想就答应了，Thor松了口气，这场有惊无险的危机就这么安然度过了。  
宣讲的日期如约而至，Thor端着枪躲在暗处，他的视线透过准镜跟着马路上的车队移动。支持者很多，毕竟猎物是此次大选中最具竞争力的选手，他的政治纲领是着力解决儿童失学、家庭暴力等问题以及改善贫困人口生活环境。这位先生是个好人，至少从他的口号来看，应该是个务实的领导人，Thor想到家里的小朋友，如果这位先生能够早点当选，没准Loki的悲剧就不会发生了。  
他不该死的，可惜了。  
Thor的狙击枪瞄准了猎物所乘坐的车的前胎。  
但他必须死，因为他的理想抱负碰了达官显贵的蛋糕，这帮既得利益者不可能轻易放过他。  
子弹上膛发出轻响，Thor的食指落在了扳机上。  
砰——  
车辆左前胎应声炸裂，行驶的车辆瞬间失控，白色的别克车冲向了人群。前来参加集会的群众爆发出恐怖的尖叫，市民们四散而逃，失去平衡的车辆在惯性的作用下撞上了护栏，翻倒在路上，车里的人还没来得及逃跑，金属碰撞出来的火花就点燃了油箱，连车带人变成了一个燃烧的太阳。  
用交通事故掩盖谋杀案很安全，猎物必死无疑，火焰又烧毁了罪证。Thor走出藏身的烂尾楼，他寻了个无人的角落，用固定的号码给雇主打了个电话，要求那边三天之内补足尾款。电话里的人没有说话，只轻笑一声就挂了电话。  
不对劲，轻松了还不到五分钟，Thor再度绷紧了神经，为了避免被路人闻出身上的硝烟味儿，Thor特意选了条偏僻的小路，他不敢耽搁，低着头匆匆往回赶。  
当第一枚子弹擦着他耳廓划过时，Thor就知道这是一场有预谋的仇杀。如果没错的话，雇主是他的熟人，就是刚刚在电话里微笑的那位。至于要杀他原因吗，这很简单，大选在即，不能有任何差池，买凶杀人无疑是最大的丑闻，哪怕是雇主竞选成功，对他今后的政治生涯来讲，Thor仍是枚定时炸弹，像这种危险分子，还是尽早干掉的好。Thor冷笑了一声，他不知道该说这位雇主先生是聪明还是愚蠢了，费劲心思布下这么大一个局，却偏偏低估了Thor的自身实力，作为佣金榜上赫赫有名的杀手，如果被这几个三脚猫杀了，那可真是闹了笑话。  
一、二、三、四、五。  
Thor敏捷地躲过数发从不同角度射来的子弹，跟据这些子弹的方向，Thor大致断定了狙击手的位置。共有五人，且来势凶猛，就从刚刚的情况来看，若不是他躲得快，早就死了不知道几次。  
Thor在这阵枪林弹雨中艰难闪躲，眼下再组装重型枪械肯定是来不及了，不过好在他一直有随身携带小型枪支的习惯，Thor从风衣内袋里抽出手枪，对着预判的方向放了几枪，敌人没料到Thor的反应如此迅速，一时间乱了阵脚。Thor赶紧抓住这个机会，闪进暗处，为他随身携带的两柄手枪补足弹药后赶紧调整呼吸稳住节奏。  
敌人都是些新手，见几枪下来都没命中目标便心浮气躁起来，看来大选花了这位雇主先生不少钱，以至于竟昏头到想在这上面省预算，不过没事，Thor会用行动来证明这个蠢货做了个多么错误的决定。  
对面很快就沉不住气了，几个家伙接二连三地露了马脚，不多时Thor就解决了两个。看到同伴惨死于眼前，剩下三个人急了眼，他们顾不上什么计划了，一股脑地冲出来要跟Thor来个正面交锋。  
这倒是合了Thor的意，他巴不得早点这样。但敌众我寡，虽然Thor顺利逃脱，依然吃了不少苦头。他肩膀上被子弹划破，大腿也受了严重的伤，最惨的是他背上的伤口，那些人杀红了眼，最后竟然提着刀直接砍过来。  
Thor不记得自己是怎么挨到了家，他咬着牙强撑着进了浴室，艰难地坐进浴缸里，脱下被鲜血浸透的外衣，再掀起粘在伤口上的布料，做完这一切，Thor脱了力，他靠在浴缸上，好半天都没能缓过劲。  
半掩的门被推开，Thor痛苦地睁开眼睛看去，发现站在门口的正是Loki。小家伙身上只套了一件他的旧衬衫，松垮的衣服挂在他身上，露了大半个肩膀，衬衫的下摆垂到膝盖，露出底下两条匀称的小腿。Loki是被Thor进屋的动静吵醒的，他在床上赖了一会儿，等了半天都没等来Thor，才不情愿地揉着惺忪睡眼跟着声音来到卫生间，然后在一地血衣里彻底清醒。  
“发生了什么？”  
Loki壮着胆子问，他光着脚，绕过满地的血迹，走到浴缸跟前查看Thor的伤势。  
“工作的时候出了点小意外，你知道的，干我这行没那么容易。”  
为了不吓着小家伙，Thor刻意隐瞒了追杀的过程，他故作轻松地跟Loki解释。  
“过来，小家伙，你可能得帮我点小忙。”  
Thor本是不愿让Loki插手这些乌七八糟的事，但眼下情况不同，他是真没力气再起身去客厅拿一趟药箱了。  
“别害怕，小家伙，咱们速战速决。直接把酒精往上倒，然后用纱布裹一下，你肯定能做得很好。”  
Thor知道Loki在害怕，从小家伙抖得厉害的手上就能看出来。Thor非常理解Loki，这也许是Loki第一次这么直接地面对鲜血和死亡（考虑到他生父被杀时他并不在场），不过要是继续按照这样的龟速处理下去，过不了一会儿他就要死于失血过多了。当Loki手里的棉签第三次碰上Thor的皮肤，他终于忍不住出声阻止。  
“我怕你疼，酒精碰到伤口很疼的。”  
Loki知道知道酒精碰上伤口是怎么样一种感觉，火辣辣的疼，他舍不得Thor疼，所以他恕不从命，而是举着棉签认真地跟Thor解释。  
“没关系，这点伤对我来说算不了什么，我很快就能好起来。”  
Loki认真的模样非常可爱，要不是因为体力透支的太厉害，Thor忍不住想要摸摸他的小脑袋，现在的Thor只能勉强扯出个笑脸安慰小家伙。  
“能不能给我一把枪？”  
Thor背上的伤口很长，从最底下一根肋骨直接裂到了腰椎。为了方便，Loki也进了浴缸，他正蹲在Thor身后缠着绷带，洁白的纱布一圈圈地绕过Thor的腰腹，Loki的双臂因传递绷带的原因时不时的环绕住Thor的身体，看上去就像是一个个来自背后的拥抱。当最后一寸伤口被纱布包裹时，Loki开口请求。  
“如果这真的是‘小’意外的话，我猜也许这样的情况在今后并不少见。给我把枪吧，我不想老是以被保护者的身份躲在你背后，至少让我有自保的能力，好在真正的危险来临时不会拖你后腿。”  
Loki的话很有道理，Thor没法拒绝。今日一战是个警告，雇主绝不会善罢甘休，未来的危险只会有增无减，如果只他孤身一人，脱险肯定不成问题，而如今带着Loki，Thor不敢保证什么，在Loki面前，他的胆量变小了。  
在Loki的搀扶下，Thor从浴室走到了卧房，Loki懂事地把床铺让了出来，抱着自己的寝具去了客厅，他说Thor需要一个足够宽敞的地方修养，客厅的沙发虽然不是很大，但也够他伸开腿了。躺在床上的Thor看着忙前忙后的Loki，在心里盘算也许是时候教Loki点真本事了。  
一直到月亮爬上了树梢，Thor也没能睡着，身上的伤很疼，但更让他头疼的是今天的偷袭。今后该怎么办，Thor心里没个答案，奋起反抗是不可能的了，对方只手遮天，哪怕是自己本事再大也插翅难逃，最好的办法就是出去避避风头，这间房子是没法住了，Thor敢保证，不出一周，对方就会摸清他的住址。  
这事拖不得，反正横竖睡不着，Thor便起来了，他瘸着腿走到客厅看了看睡在沙发上的小家伙：Loki的被子早就被踢掉了，小家伙肯定是在梦里都觉得冷，要不然怎么在沙发沿上蜷成了一团？Thor捡起掉在地上的被子，盖在Loki身上，接着他抱起睡得摇摇欲坠的小东西，回到了卧室，把Loki安置好了以后，他拿起他放在床头柜上的手机，走去了阳台。  
听筒里的忙音响了三声，电话被接起。是Fandral，这个电话是只在危难时刻到来时才会响起，Fandral知道Thor肯定是遇上了什么麻烦，所以他略去了寒暄，一上来就开门见山地问：  
“发生了什么？”  
“过河拆桥。”  
Thor用四个字形容了他今天的遭遇，生动形象。  
“最近我需要避避风头，给我准备两本假证件，对，小家伙的也要，然后替我找一个暂时的落脚点，越快越好。”  
“证件明天就可以来酒吧取，至于落脚点，给我三天时间，这两天我会给你们联系好暂住的旅馆。”  
跟据Thor的需求，Fandral快速做出安排，他们是多年的朋友以及生意伙伴，这点默契还是有的。  
“还有，再…给我准备一把适合初学者使用的手枪。”  
Thor说话的时候迟疑了一下，他不知道这么做是不是正确，不过他最后还是说了出来，因为他实在是想不到什么更好的办法了。  
“你沦陷了，Thor。”  
这次Fandral答应得没那么爽快了，他甚至没有说同意与否，只抛给Thor这样一句。  
“……”  
Fandral没有等到回答，电话那端一片沉默，Fandral便只好当Thor默认了这个事实。  
“如果你想要恋爱，我可以给你安排，性别、样貌、国籍保你喜欢，你可以随便挑，Thor。但唯独不能是他，他太小了。这是犯罪，也违背了你的初心，不是吗？”  
见Thor不说话，Fandral只得继续苦口婆心地劝说，希望Thor能悬崖勒马。  
“这并不是…不是‘爱’，我是想让他有自保的能力，我不能看他死在我眼前。”  
短短一句话，Thor停顿了几次才说完，尤其是爱那一字，他把这个字眼说得如此晦涩，以至于当他说出不爱Loki时，心里竟然隐隐生出点难过。Thor想起不久前那场意外的告白，他是拒绝了Loki没错，可那真的是不爱吗？亦或是那粉色的感情被生生压在了‘责任’这座大山之下？而他为何又鬼使神差地在最后一刻许给了Loki一个未来可期的诺言？他对Loki又究竟抱有着怎样一种复杂的情感？这些问题，Thor一个都说不上来。  
“也许你一开始就不该让他进来。”  
Fandral还在那头喋喋不休。  
“就把这当成是我的一次任性妄为吧，四十年了，Fandral，这是第一次，也是最后一次。请你无论如何都满足我这个请求。”  
Thor从不求人，他坚信世界上靠得住的除了钱就只有自己，而事实上也正是如此，朋友会背叛，爱人会分别，父母会辞世，漫漫人生长路，从开始到结束，始终只有自己一人。但这次，他却开了口，为了Loki，这个突然闯进了他心门的小家伙，Thor第一次向他的好友开了口。Fandral太了解Thor了，这个寂寞了太久的灵魂终归是动了心，他不再劝说，只留悠悠一句叹息。  
“明天一早，来拿证件和手枪。”


	5. Chapter 5

“这是你的？”  
登记完信息，旅店伙计把证件还给Thor，他疑心地看着这对旅客。  
“儿子。”  
Thor把一早从Fandral那儿拿来的假证收进钱包，言简意赅地同老板解释。  
“这样吗？你要是不说，我可真看不出来。”  
摆在角落里的电视正播出一条拐卖儿童的新闻，最近这种事儿可不少，伙计盯着这对模样迥异的‘父子’，多留了个心眼，他手上没停，嘴上却装出一副打趣的样子套着Thor的话。  
“他长得比较像我前妻。”  
说这话的时候，Thor浑身上下透露着一股悲伤，一个中年离异的单身父亲形象跃然于眼前，找不出任何破绽。  
“这年纪应该在读书呢吧。”  
既然碰到了别人的伤心处，那自然是不好继续追问下去了，伙计只得把话题引到Loki身上。  
“这几天爸爸要来这边出差，没空照顾我，所以就给学校请了假，把我一起带来了。”  
这次是Loki抢着回答，他踮起脚，上半身趴在柜台上，装出一副无邪的模样，这对他来说一点都不难，只用想想学校里那些傻瓜就行了。  
他们一大一小默契十足，把这出戏演得天衣无缝。从男孩儿的态度来看，这个中年男人应该不是人贩子，伙计姑且就信了Thor的说辞。键盘喀拉喀拉地响着，伙计往电脑里输入了些东西，他仔细看了看，抬起头抱歉地对站在柜台外的Thor说：  
“真不好意思，标准房型住满了。你们父子俩先在一张床上凑合两天行不行?等过几天房间腾出来我就给你们换过去。”  
Thor犹豫了一下才接过伙计递来的门卡，他本想再争一争，但话到嘴边又住了口。就像伙计说得那样，Fandral给他们塑造的身份是一对从外地来这里出差的父子，既然是父子的话，再挑三拣四下去免不了惹人怀疑。安全起见，Thor只好接受，他牵着Loki的手往电梯走去。  
“老规矩，床归你，我打地铺。”  
电梯里，hor低声跟Loki说。  
“我想这里应该是双人床，足够我们俩睡的了。”  
Loki摇了摇头，拒绝了Thor的好意，要知道天气越来越凉了，睡在地上很容易就会感冒。  
“这像什么话。”  
Thor当然不同意，前些天Loki的告白还让他心有余悸，再来这么一出，还不知道会发生什么事情呢。  
“这有什么关系，我们可是父子啊，我亲爱的‘爸爸’。”  
Loki借着Thor的谎言反将了Thor一军，他笑得像一只狡猾的小狐狸，得意地看着吃瘪的Thor。  
“为了生存说一些必要的谎话情有可原。”  
在打嘴仗这件事上，Thor永远都不是Loki的对手，Thor很有自知之明，他不再就这个话题争论，而是为刚刚的谎话辩解，他把这话说得义正言辞，看不出半点心虚，好像世间真理正是如此这般。  
“那我打地铺，你睡床上。”  
Loki不撞南墙不回头，不过这次他换了个说法，他知道Thor肯定不忍心让他睡在地上。  
“不行，你会着凉的，我没工夫照顾你，小家伙。”  
果然如Loki所料。  
“可你也会着凉，况且你还受了伤。从安全角度来看，你才是那个更需要照顾好自己的人，毕竟你是咱俩之间唯一的武装力量。这很重要，你想想，万一有人在你生病的时候趁虚而入了怎么办？”  
Loki说得没错，Thor找不出反驳的理由，就目前这个情况来说，无论是他们俩谁生病了，都只会让形式变得更糟糕，在逃亡路上，没什么比身体健康更重要的了。可总有个声音像幽灵似得在Thor心里徘徊，一遍遍告诉他这绝对是个错误的选择。  
“我会很乖，保证不惹事。”  
Thor的纠结让Loki看到胜利的曙光，小家伙赶紧趁热打铁。  
人类为了生存可以放弃很多，金钱，名利，更不用说这些看不见摸不着的规矩。就破例这一次，况且这也是逼不得已，Thor动摇了，他终是答应了Loki。  
他们的房间在三楼走廊的尽头，房间朝阳，窗户正对着不远处的公园。要是换做别人，能分到景色这么好的房子高兴还来不及，但谁让这次入住的旅客是Thor，死亡的威胁如达摩克里斯之剑悬在他的心里，连寝食都难安的他自然不会有闲心欣赏风景。一放下箱子，Thor就立刻检查了一遍整间屋子的边边角角，接着，他走到门边，将门把手上挂着的牌子翻了个面，换成了请勿打扰，然后他拉上了厚重的窗帘，把阳光关在了窗外，最后，他把装着枪支的手提箱放到床边，从风衣里掏出一把黑色的手枪，打开弹匣，补了几枚子弹后塞到了枕头下面。当他做完了这一切，才放了心，他坐了下来，朝Loki招招手，让小家伙过来。  
“我有个礼物要给你。不过你要先跟我保证不会用它来伤害别人，伤害自己也不行。”  
“我保证。”  
Loki隐约猜到Thor说的这份礼物是什么了，他立马举起手发誓，梦想成真，这让Loki很激动。  
一个黑色的盒子被放在Loki的掌心上，他迫不及待地打开，里面躺着一把小巧的手枪，枪管是银色的，枪把则是用深褐色的木头做成的。这把枪比Thor用的小了许多，不过对于Loki来说刚刚好，整把手枪跟他的手掌差不多长。Loki小心翼翼地把枪从盒子里拿出来，握在手里比划，他不可置信地问：  
“真的给我了？”  
Thor点点头，他又从箱子里掏出一小袋橡皮弹递给Loki。  
“在你真正学会开枪前，先用橡皮弹作为练习吧。现在，过来小家伙，我得教你一些枪械的基本常识。”  
至于Thor教Loki的第一件事情，就是正确地使用枪支上的保险栓。在Loki亲眼看着Thor拨动那枚小小的划扣，朝房间的角落放了几发空枪后，他突然意识到有哪里不太对劲。  
“你是故意的。”  
发觉真相的Loki非常不高兴，他抱着胳膊坐在沙发扶手上抱怨。  
“嗯？”  
Thor没能一下子反应过来，他茫然地看着Loki，不知道小家伙在说什么。  
“你故意耍我。你第一次给我枪的时候，故意没有开保险。”  
Loki委屈地控诉，他回忆起前阵子的苦闷，现在他只为自己真情实意感到愚蠢。  
“可那个时候的你也是真的不会用枪不是么？”  
面对Loki的质问，Thor耸耸肩，他没有道歉的打算。说实话，哪怕是到了现在这种迫不得已的情况，Thor仍不希望Loki接触这些，这也就是为什么Thor退掉了Fandral准备的子弹而换了一小袋橡皮弹的原因。这些黑暗的东西他一人背负就够了，小家伙应该去过自己的人生。  
“换你自己来试试。”  
Thor把手枪交还回Loki手上，自己则是坐到床上，从包里翻出瓶止疼药，就着水咽了下去。  
Loki学得很快，才一个下午的功夫，他就学得七七八八了。Thor从子弹袋里取出五枚橡皮弹交给Loki，要求小家伙完成些小测试。结果相当不错，五个目标里Loki击中了三个，剩下两个也偏差得不是太多，这对初学者来说很难得了。  
“我想试试真家伙。”  
Loki骄傲地朝Thor摊开手掌。  
“你离真正的射手还差得远呢。”  
Thor适时给Loki浇了盆凉水，他在空中胡乱抓了团空气，当成子弹放进Loki掌心。  
止痛药很快起效了，跟据说明书的介绍，这药的一大副作用就是嗜睡。为了安排这点破事，Thor一宿没合眼，今天又起了个大早，带着Loki一路东躲西藏，才来到这个旅店，现在的他是真的有点困了。  
当Thor打第一个哈欠的时候，Loki就很识趣地关了灯。他蹬掉鞋子，钻进了被窝，老老实实地躺在靠墙一侧的床上，乖巧地跟Thor道了声晚安。也许是因为太久没吃药的过，Thor总觉得这个药劲比以前来得更猛，他脑袋昏昏沉沉的，没多想，便也掀开被子躺了进去。  
现在是晚上六点半，Thor睡得很熟，可还不到Loki睡觉的时间。小家伙抱着玩具小熊蜷缩在床的一角，Loki下巴垫在小熊的头上，看着躺在他身旁的男人以及Thor那随着呼吸起伏的胸膛。他不由感激起那几颗强效止痛片，它们麻痹了Thor的大脑，让这个太过严谨的中年人忽视了一些小细节——就比如说他们俩现在正盖着同一床棉被。  
这算什么，同床共枕吗？这个甜蜜的词语蹿进了Loki的脑海，这让他不由自主地兴奋起来。一股只从成熟男人身上散发出的味道勾引着Loki，就好像是动画片里那只老鼠，总是对奶酪不可自拔，Loki也沉迷于这股气味。他说不清这到底是个什么味道，它不是臭的，也不香，但很好闻，Loki从没在别人身上闻见过这种气味，至少在他的生父和Fandral身上没有。只有Thor，这味道令他安心也让他热血沸腾。  
在这迷人的气味的撩拨下，Loki忍不住伸出了手。他的手指缠上了Thor微长的金发，柔软的发丝穿过指缝，轻戳他的掌心，痒痒的，很舒服，Loki喜欢这种感觉。他渴望更多的触碰，但同时他又是那么畏惧，他害怕Thor会在此时醒来，抓他个现行。于是Loki在黑暗中偷窥着Thor，见他睡得真的很沉，Loki才放了心。他屏住呼吸，一点点靠了过去，靠到了Thor身边，靠进了Thor怀里，他不动声色地调整着自己的姿势，在不惊醒Thor的情况下，让自己尽量躺得舒服，他甚至想好了第二天被Thor发现后的借口：一定是因为天气太冷了所以才会在梦里下意识地靠过去。  
最终，他们是以一种相拥的方式入眠的——为了不压到伤口，Thor朝左侧躺着，这个姿势不利于身体健康，因为压迫到了心脏，不过却成全了Loki，他刚好可以枕在Thor的臂膀，把耳朵贴在Thor的胸膛，听上一整晚的心跳，进入梦乡。Loki对这个姿势很满意，他不惜抛弃了他的小熊，像某种藤蔓似得，Loki搂上了Thor的腰，他把他整个身体都贴了上去，不留一丝缝隙，紧紧依附着他的爱人。  
Thor有颗健壮的心，当Loki把手掌贴上Thor的胸口，他可以想象到它的样子，那颗红色的器官埋藏在Thor的胸腔里，不分昼夜地跳动，泵出的鲜血携带着养料供给全身器官。Loki又把另一只手贴在了自己的心口，感受着两人不同频率的心跳，明显自己的更快一点，Loki默默数着，他有理由相信这完全是因为他对Thor的悸动。  
到了后来，连Loki自己都不记得他是怎么睡着的了。他只知道那天晚上他做了这几个月来第一场好梦，这个梦是嫩黄色的，好像雏鸡身上的绒毛，足以让他一觉到天亮。  
在半梦半醒间，Thor感到怀里暖烘烘的，他并不排斥这种感觉，毕竟在深秋的早晨能抱着个恒定的热源是件相当惬意的事情，他因为止疼药昏昏沉沉的大脑尚未察觉有何异样，他下意识地收紧手臂，把怀里的温度搂得更紧了一些，不过紧接着他就柔软的触感被吓得一个激灵。这个中年人嚯得一下睁开了眼睛，一下子就看见了缩在自己怀里的小东西。Loki还没睡醒，随着Thor的动作，男孩儿无意识中调整了睡姿，他把头深埋进Thor的臂弯，几撮不听话的黑发支楞起来，Loki浅浅的呼吸打在Thor上臂的皮肤上，晕开了一片温热。  
这个局面让Thor非常尴尬，他能清晰地感受到正有一股热流从下往上蹿，成年男人再正常不过的生理反应苏醒过来，Thor得赶快处理掉他这个不太小的‘小状况’。可偏偏现在Thor还动弹不得，随着Loki刚刚调整的睡姿，男孩儿瘦长的双臂紧搂住Thor的腰身，其中一条腿还毫无自觉地在他的下腹磨蹭着，有好几次差一点就碰上了Thor双腿间蓄势待发的欲望。Thor深吸一口气，认命地往后撤着身体，可Loki却不依不饶，即便在睡梦里，他也好像能察觉到枕边人的意图，他越搂越紧，如一条小蛇缠在了Thor身上。  
“醒醒，小东西。”  
被困在床上的Thor不得不叫醒Loki，他轻轻拍了拍熟睡的小家伙的侧脸。  
“唔……”  
寒冷的早晨总能激发起赖床的欲望，睡得正香的Loki不打算配合Thor，他不满地挪动了几下身子来抗议Thor的干扰。  
“松开胳膊，你得让我去上个厕所。”  
Thor捏了捏Loki胳膊上的软肉这么说。迷迷糊糊的Loki比平时听话很多，他松了松胳膊，任由Thor把它们从腰上拿下塞进被子里。  
Thor这趟‘厕所’去了很久，他还顺道洗了个澡，等他擦着头发上的水珠从卫生间出来的时候，Loki已经醒了。小家伙坐在床头，用被子裹住了大半个身体，只留了一双眼睛在外面，听见声音，Loki心虚地看着Thor，还不等Thor发问，他就主动解释：  
“天气实在是太冷了。”  
典型的此地无银三百两，不过Thor不打算揭穿Loki，他假装一副不知情的样子，点了点头认可了Loki这根本站不住脚的理由。然后他走到暖气边，调大了档位，又换上昨天的衣服，出了门。  
Thor回来的时候，手里多了个塑料袋，里头装着这些天的口粮，和一床被子，这是他特意跟前台要的。  
“你要吃什么？压缩饼干还是泡面？”  
食物摆了一桌子，Thor把空了的塑料袋揉成一团，丢进墙角的垃圾桶，他又拿起热水壶，接了满满一壶水后按下后按下开关。  
“这是什么？”  
床尾的被子让Loki心里咯噔一下，他警觉地指了指那团白色的织物，扭头问到。  
“显而易见，是床被子。你不是说冷吗？晚上一人一条能盖得严实点。另外你还没回答我的问题，要泡面还是要压缩饼干？饼干我买了巧克力味儿的……”  
话说到一半，热水壶上的指示灯灭了，Thor开了盒速食面，把热水倒了进去，在等面泡好的过程中，他拿起桌上的饼干，挑了袋适合孩子口味的抛给Loki。  
Thor的话印证了Loki的猜想，羞愤和失落齐齐涌上他的心头，他彻底失了吃饭的心思。Loki恨恨地瞪着那床被子，就好像瞪着自己的宿敌，走神的他压根没注意Thor的话，也自然没有看到Thor的动作，于是——  
“嘶——”  
饼干应声落地，捂着脑门的Loki对Thor怒目而视。  
“没受伤吧，让我看看。”  
Thor赶紧来到床边，俯身检查着Loki的‘伤口’——还好没破，只是红了一片。  
“问题不大，冷敷一下就行。我去给你洗条毛巾，等我一会儿。”  
Thor翻身下床，抬腿就往卫生间走。  
“你好烦！”  
没人能在被饼干砸中后还保持礼貌，更何况Loki的心情本来也不怎么美妙，他的语气带上了几分火药味儿。他一把拽起压在身下的被子，扯过头顶，不再搭理Thor。  
“我不是故意的，我以为你能接住的。先把毛巾敷上，要不然会破相的。”  
该怎么应付闹脾气的小朋友？Thor一头雾水。果然，还是先道歉吧，这场意外怎么说都是自己的错。Thor耐下性子，想办法刨出躲在被子里生闷气的小家伙。  
“别碰我！”  
余怒未消的Loki哪儿能乖乖听话，一场小型的拉锯战就此爆发：这厢Thor才刚一掀开被子，那边Loki就立马重新盖回去。这一来一回耗了不少时间，最终这场‘恶战’以Loki体力透支告终。闷闷不乐的小家伙仍不愿理睬Thor，不过这次他带着毛巾一起缩回了被窝。  
“饿了的话就下床吃饭，饼干和泡面我都买了很多种，你看看有没有你喜欢的。”  
Thor不再勉强Loki，他拍了拍Loki的枕头，叮嘱了几句就下床研究第二日的行动路线去了。  
凉毛巾洇了一大片布料，Loki枕在湿漉漉的枕头上一点也不好受。他是很饿没错，但他一点胃口也没有，因为他着实被Thor气得够呛。要说他又有什么可生气的呢？Thor不仅没计较他昨天夜里的小动作，还顺着他的话找了个相当圆滑的借口圆了过去。可他就是一肚子火没处发，倒不是在苦恼从今以后没了昨夜那等好事，而是在气愤Thor的温柔。对，就是温柔。Thor一直都是个温柔的人，从捡到他那天起，Thor待他如待己，挑不出半点毛病。可也正是这种温柔，让Loki深感无力，就好像是一拳打到了棉花上——明明不想留下他却因为他可怜的身世心软，明明拒绝了他的告白却又偏偏约定了个以后，明明不喜他的亲近却又恰到好处得顾全了他的尊严。总是这样，Thor总是这样，在让他绝望的同时又给了他希望，残忍得就好像是对待沙漠中即将旱死的植物，每次只给那么几滴水，不至于彻底干死但也绝对好受不到哪里去。他情愿Thor能直接了当的拒绝，要么痛痛快快地冲他发顿火也行，总比现在这样吊着他要好，他发誓如果Thor干脆果断地拒绝了他，他就再也不会纠缠下去……  
Loki这一躺就躺到了中午，直到Thor研究完了三种不同的方案他那边都没有动静。莫不是真把小家伙砸坏了？Thor回忆了一下当时自己的力道，不应该啊，他可一点劲儿都没使。那是怎么回事儿，生气也该有个度吧？Thor再也坐不下去了。  
“还在疼？”  
Thor的身形笼罩住Loki，他拎起被脚摇了摇，想让Loki松开紧攥的手。  
Thor独有的气息再度萦绕于Loki的鼻尖，他不争气地深吸了一大口。又是这样，又是这说不清道不明的温柔。明明就回绝了他的感情不是么？那这关心又是出于何种立场？养父的责任吗，亦或只是对不幸者的同情？如果是这两种的话，Loki宁可不要。他的确贪恋Thor的关怀，可他更渴望这种温暖是出自于爱。  
被子外面Thor还在不停地试探，被子里面Loki囿于情绪濒临崩溃。长痛不如短痛，可Loki狠不下心来挥刀断腕，这是他的初恋，本应该是人生中最青涩也是最可爱的一段感情，要他怎么忍心去了结呢？那便如此吧，这最后的一次机会，他不想继续听Thor怎么说了，他要亲自剖开Thor的心，去听看看埋在最深处的秘密。  
“还疼……嘿！”  
措不及防，他们俩调了个个，Thor仰面朝天，被压在床上，而Loki则骑在Thor的肚子上，他使出了吃奶的劲儿，死死压着Thor的手腕，让身下这个大个子动弹不得。  
“松手，不然你会后悔的。”  
Thor眯了眯眼睛，威胁到。他还没打算出手，毕竟要是弄伤了小家伙，吃不了兜着走的人是自己。  
回应Thor的唯有沉默，Loki甚至又添了几分力，关节处的骨头硌得人生疼。Thor腹诽，也不知道这个吃得比猫还少的小东西哪儿来这么大的力气。  
Loki眼睛里闪着决绝的光，他是抱着必死的心态这样做的。他顾不了那么多了，他只想逼出Thor的真心，不带任何伪装的真心。Loki的态度告诉Thor这绝非儿戏，他终于正了神色，清清嗓子开口道：  
“如果你还在因为我砸到你的事情生气的话，我向你道歉，我绝非有意为之……”  
话音还未落，Loki的吻就先落了下来。这个吻不带情欲与缠绵，而是为了证明，就好像是要给属于自己的东西扣个章似的。就在男孩儿的唇即将碰到他的嘴时，Thor敏捷地躲开，他偏了偏头，温热的触感落在了他的侧脸。  
“玩得别太过。”  
“你硬了。”  
Loki打断了Thor。他的双腿卡在Thor的胯骨两侧，整个人的重心都压在Thor的小腹上，随着刚刚的动作，Loki的身体往前微倾，臀瓣不偏不倚得就擦过Thor胯下的炽热，他能感受到那儿的硬挺。Loki面无表情，内心却在狂喜，这是Thor为他动情的一大证据。  
“所以呢？”  
Thor深吸一口气，不断告诫自己要保持冷静。  
“所以你爱我。”  
Loki望着Thor眼睛里那片海，骄傲地宣布。  
“这并不能代表什么。这只是每一个正常的成年男性都会有的生理反应。”  
挣脱桎梏的Thor抄起Loki的腰，把小家伙从自己身上扔下去，他站了起来，活动了活动发木的手腕，回答了Loki的自以为是。  
Thor没留情，他下手很重，像是故意要给Loki一个教训。Loki的后背都撞上了床侧的石膏板，发出‘砰’的一声，疼得他半天没能直起腰。不似往常，这次Thor只是冷冷地站在一旁，居高临下地审视着他。看来是起作用了，Loki借余光窥视着Thor的脸，他虽疼得倒抽冷气，但丝毫不打算退缩，就如Thor说的那样，这次他玩得很大，彻底断了自己的后路。  
“爱我，或者让我死。”  
Loki从枕头下摸索出他的手枪，他缓缓爬起身，把枪口贴在了自己的太阳穴上。  
“别任性。你昨天怎么跟我保证的？不许伤害别人，也不许伤害自己。”  
吃不准Loki到底想干什么的Thor不自觉地拿出了说教的态度——Loki最讨厌的态度——来掩饰自己的紧张。  
“这就是我临死前你想对我说得话么？”  
Loki露出了凄然的笑。  
“我会没收你的枪的。”  
Thor没想到Loki会做出这种不要命的举动，他的情绪也逐渐被逼至临界点，垂在身侧的双拳松了又握，轻轻颤抖。  
“等我死了您请便。”  
做好赴死准备的Loki闭上了眼睛，勾在扳机上的手指一点点施力——  
啪——  
一声空响。  
Thor被震得虎口发麻，就在刚刚那千钧一发之际，Thor捉住了Loki的手，他顾不得自己是不是会受伤，捏着枪管就往外掰，生生是把黑洞洞的枪口从Loki的太阳穴上扳开。可谁成想这居然是个圈套，小东西还真是胆子大了，竟敢在他面前耍花招，而自己也是关心则乱……惊魂未定的Thor喘着粗气低骂一声，劈手夺下Loki的手枪，反手往地上一甩，手枪打着转在地板上飞出好远，当他确认Loki没机会再拿到那个危险的玩具后，便阴下了脸，面色不愉地对上这个胆大包天的小混蛋。  
“你爱我。”  
得逞的Loki笑得猖狂，眼角眉梢都爬上了喜悦。  
“这不是爱！”  
Thor不想再就这个问题争论，他不耐烦地起身，大步踏到房间角落，背对着Loki。  
“那你为什么要救我？你刚才明明可以什么都不做！”  
情绪可以说明很多问题，比如现下Thor的愤怒就暴露了他内心最脆弱的情感。趁胜追击，Loki自然不会放过此等良机，顶着Thor的怒火，他不甘示弱。  
“这不是爱！这是……这是责任！”  
捏住Thor‘七寸’的Loki知道自己胜利在望，他再接再厉：  
“得了吧，Thor。你我都知道那是什么，你为何就是不愿意面对呢？”  
“因为我不能爱你！”  
在Loki不断的刺激下，Thor终于爆发。汹涌而出的情绪点着了他的理智，顷刻之间，火焰燎原，百般压抑的心终于得已见到天日。  
“我大你三倍还要多，我的年龄足够做你的父亲！我第一次开枪的时候你才出生，等你长大了我已经老了！我怎么能去爱你！足足二十八年之差啊！这他妈是在犯罪！这是趁人之危！我不能，我不能……”  
Thor痛苦地抓住自己金色的长发，他基本是咆哮着吼出这句话，只是到后来声音却越来越小，一句句着不断暗示着自己，刚逃出不久的心被再度套上枷锁。  
“如果抛开这一切，你爱我吗？”  
Loki打断了Thor的喃喃，他恢复了平时的样子，疯狂逐渐退去，眼睛里写满了真诚。  
“别逼我，Loki。很多事情，我没法承认。”  
Thor的声音很轻，轻到让人怀疑他究竟有没有在说话。但Loki听清了，他听得一清二楚，这是Thor独有的告白，Loki心满意足。  
Fandral做事向来靠谱，第三天一早，Thor就收到了Fandral发来的密信。Fandral在临市给他们找了个房子，而他们现在要做的，就是得神不知鬼不觉地从旅店转移到Fandral给他们安排好的交通工具上。  
天还没亮，他们俩就出了门。这座沉浸在梦乡的城市安静极了，道路两旁的商店都拉着铁闸门，只有接触不良的路灯闪烁着黄色灯光划破浓雾，凛冽的风刮起他们的衣角发梢，低头赶路的二人步履匆匆，一路无言。  
从头到尾，Loki都不知道发生了什么，Thor从来没对他讲过，他也从来没有问，但他知道这一定是件坏事，要不然Thor怎么会露出那样肃穆的神情？Loki抬头偷看了眼走在他身前半步的男人，男孩儿攥着枪的手不知不觉间出了不少冷汗。  
跟据Thor昨天规划好的路线，他们现在走了一半。Thor总觉得不安，这股别扭的感觉从踏出旅店大门那一刻起就存在了。这一路上，他们走走停停，Thor还特意在中途变更了行进路线，可还是没能甩掉那个阴魂不散的影子，他本想故技重施，等对方露出马脚后一举解决，不过这次的对手专业了很多，直到天色破晓，Thor都没能抓住机会。  
这么拖下去不是个办法，得速战速决才行，Thor和敌人想到了一起。四面八方的子弹呼啸而来，Thor拎着Loki的衣领闪进了一旁的小巷。这是一条东西走向的狭窄通道，甚至一人通行都需要侧着点身子，巷子里面堆满了垃圾，恶臭无比。说实话，躲在这里可真不是个好主意。  
哈，看来这次‘那位先生’学聪明了，终于舍得花钱雇些好手了，他还是第一次沦落到这么狼狈的境地。不过也没准，也许这帮前来暗杀他的人也和他一样是群炮灰，毕竟卸磨杀驴可是‘那位先生’的拿手好戏，想到这儿，蹲在垃圾桶后面的Thor露出了个自嘲的笑脸。  
没准今天自己要葬身于此了，Thor想，这倒是没什么，杀人者终将被杀，这是他从拿起枪的那天起就做好的觉悟。只是现在不同了，他不再是孤身一人，还有人需要他、依赖他、全身心的爱他，Thor回头看了看蹲在他身后的Loki。至少，不能让Loki跟他一起交待在这里，小家伙是无辜的，那双绿眼睛干净得像两颗宝石，Thor不想它们殒殁。  
“别害怕。”  
Thor的大掌包裹住Loki的手，他的拇指安抚性的摩挲着Loki被汗水濡湿的掌心。  
“还记得Fandral吗，就是那个开酒吧的家伙。等我引开了火力，你就去找他。”  
这个小巷唯一一点好处就是黑暗，被臭味逼退的敌人看不清楚他们的具体位置，只好站在外面胡乱扫射，听着子弹打到地上的声音，Thor转过身，对脸色苍白的Loki露出微笑。  
“那你呢？你会死的！”  
Thor打算一命换一命，Loki看出来了。可他宁愿不要这样，哪怕是今天他们两人死在了一起呢，也比从今往后让他一人背着负罪感独活要好，就像他一直坚持的那样，他不愿成为‘被照顾者’，何况这次‘照顾’的代价还是对方的生命。  
“别担心我，我会没事的。”  
Thor还妄图‘哄骗’Loki，但这次善意的谎言失效了。  
“他们有多少人？十个？二十个？或者上百个？而你就只有一个，你要用什么来跟我保证你会活下来！”  
“用你的小熊。还记得吗？接你回来的那天晚上，我答应你我会把小熊带回来，我是不是没有骗你？现在，把你的小熊借我用用，它就是咱们俩之间的证物了。你说得对，我两拳难敌四手，所以你更要去找Fandral，让他带着救兵来帮忙。而我，我发誓，肯定会活下来把小熊还给你的。”  
Thor解开手提箱的暗扣，把躺在一堆衣服上的毛毛熊拿出来，揣进自己怀里，他的风衣被撑的鼓囊囊的。  
“往前跑，好孩子，别回头。”  
在接下来的一整年里，Loki始终牢记着这句Thor在冲进弹雨前跟他说的最后一句话。当他遇到任何困难，无论要是适应一个全新的环境，还是要跟陌生的同学相处，他都义无反顾地往前奔跑着，就像那天清晨，即使身后的爆炸声震耳欲聋，他也没有回哪怕是一次头一样，Loki很清楚自己必须这么做，因为这是他和Thor约好了。  
跟据Thor的嘱托，Loki被Fandral送到了到当地最好的私立中学就读。办理入学手续的时候，Fandral告诉工作人员，Loki的父亲在国外出差，要过一阵子才能回来，学校见多了这样的情况，便没有深究，毕竟他们只在乎学生的学费是不是准时到账。  
整整一年，Thor音讯全无，仿佛这个人从未出现一样。Loki不确定是不是应该继续等下去了，他时常觉得他做了一场梦，他们共同经历的一切只是镜花水月，现在梦醒了，自然也就散了。要不就这么算了吧，黑发的男孩儿躺在宿舍的床铺上，看着空荡荡的枕边想，Thor能从那场爆炸中生还的概率有多少呢？Loki不相信奇迹。  
好在，幸运之神终于眷顾了Loki。  
“Odinson同学，跟我来一下。”  
课间，老师走进教室，对正在发呆的Loki说。于是Loki顺从地站了起来，跟老师一起去了办公室。  
当熟悉的声音传入Loki耳朵的时候，他愣住了，他从未想过这样的好运会落在他身上。原本安安静静跟在老师身后的男孩儿奔跑了起来，率先冲进了办公室——  
剪了短发的Thor正在和数学老师交流Loki的课堂表现，听见声音，两个大人同时看向了他。数学老师识趣地躲到一旁，Thor则是张开了双臂，稳稳当当地接住了钻进自己怀里的小家伙。  
“你这一年都去哪儿了？”  
靠在Thor怀里，Loki搂着Thor的脖子，他贴在Thor的耳边小声问。  
“这可是一个很长很长的故事了，等回家的路上我再慢慢讲给你听。”


End file.
